


What if

by vrskaandrea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, It is Castiel not Cas, Parody, Roleswap, WTF, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea
Summary: Time stamp for this one is way back in 2005, right about when the show started. It is a humorous take on  the first episode and shows a bit of a change in roles. Just something silly that popped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	What if

2005  
A flutter of wings startles a pretty blond bimbo and she screams at a sight of a maniac in a trenchcoat as she flees the apartment. A few minutes pass in complete silence before Gabriel walks through the door, champagne in one hand and a bowl of strawberries in the other. He is grinning and is just about to say something, probably sexy as hell when he spots an angel in his living room instead of his 'date'.  
"Castiel." He greets unamused and looks around for that string of blond hair, sighing deeply when he finds no trace.  
"Ok, so you found me, go report to others I am alive, what the fuck are you still standing here for?!" Gabriel shouted at the stoic looking angel.  
"Brother Gabriel. I am in a need of your assistance." Castiel spoke, his voice a lot more rougher then Gabriel remembered. But maybe he could persuade the young angel to turn a blind eye? Or trick him into it. Maybe a little quid pro quo?  
"What do you want?"  
"Well... Father went on a hunting trip. And he hadn't returned in a few millennia."


End file.
